Sheena's brother
by Alex the summoner
Summary: We all heard the the chief of mizuho found Sheena so what happen to her real family.R&R please. Complete
1. Strange man

\rtf1\ansi\ansicpg1252\deff0\deflang1033\fonttbl\f0\fswiss\fprq2\fcharset0 Arial;\f1\fnil\fcharset0 Courier New  
\\generator Msftedit 5.41.15.1507;\viewkind4\uc1\pard\b\f0\fs48 Sheena's brother\par \par \fs32 Lloyd and Sheena had been walking around the Giant Kharlan Tree\par now name Anna(after his mother)when Lloyd stop her, got on his knee,\par and took out a box with the diamond Origin gave them in a ring and\par necklace in it and he asked"Sheena fujibayashi will you marry me?"Sheena\par now crying tears of joy said. OH YES LLOYD! then she kiss him and it wasn't\par short they must have kiss for a good ten minutes until they heard clapping \par and turn around to see Zelos and Collette( a little jealous). What are you doing\par here? Both Lloyd and Sheena ask in unison. Well we were coming to this tree\par to pray that everyone of our friend be safe when we saw you two and deciced\par to said happy for them. Sorry Zelos look like i beat you to \par Sheena. Lloyd said with that tone in his voice. Oh well me and my cute little \par Collette are going out. Yeah and w-Collette was cut off when a fire started \par around them and a man walk through. I've finally found you Sheena Kotomari.\par Well you got my first name right bu-she was cut off by a dagger threw so close \par to her head it was a maricle it miss. Lloyd Grab his Kusunagi blades and yelled\par WHO THE HELL ARE YOU! I'm someone that hangs at the edge of her memories.\par My name is Alex Kotomari. Battle\par Sheena:Why are you do this?\par Alex:REVENGE! \par Sheena:what did i do t...\par Alex:SCILENCE FIGTH ME\par Alex Kotomari hp 1000,000 tp 900,000\par He began chanting. I call upon the dragon that travels the skies, i summon thee\par come Eclispe! Lloyd, Collette, and Zelos took out there wings and yelled JUGDEMENT\par while Sheena was chanting anicent ruler of the element but they were all to late \par the dragon that appear shot out a giant beam of mana(muck like the mana cannon)\par hit the ground and a giant explosion of mana knock them all out Party K.O.\par He walk up to Sheena about to run his sword threw her head when...STOP!\par then he warped them out then himself. Hmmm save by an enemy...YOU WILL\par BE MINE SHEENA. Then he warped out. \b0\f1\fs20\par 


	2. Well he

**Five hours later...**

**"Where am I"? Lloyd ask getting out of a bed. At my house. He heard a familar voice behind him say. Kratos...how did...when did...wait where Sheena, Collette, and Zelos? In the next room waiting for you. Kratos said. Ok thanks...dad. Kratos:... by the way Lloyd congraulations. What? you know what I'm talking about now go. Said the seraphim. Hmm he's starting to look like me after 5 years.**

**Lloyd! Sheena start as she hugged him, are you hurt are you ok? I won't be ok if you don't stop hugging me. He said suffocating. Oh sorry. Zelos, Collette are you ok? No harm done to me. Said Zelos. Same here. Collette said smiling. Good...how about you Sheena...Sheena? ...Huh oh sorry I just can't stop thinking about what that Alex said. Sheena said worried. You mean the memory thing. Zelos ask? Yeah. then as if on cue Kratos walked in surprisily with Raine. Professer what are you doing here! Isn't it obvious Lloyd her and Kratos are married. Collette said. Yes and please just call me Raine. OK Raine. I overheard what you were talking about and want to know who is Alex? she ask confused. Yes a question I would like anwser as well.Kratos said. Well Lloyd began.**

**Minutes later**

**I see. Kratios and Raine said unison. So what do you all plan to do now. Well.Zelos and Collette began. Collette and I have talked about it and were getting married. Yeah and naturally your all invited to the wedding. Collette said. everyone look at them in surprise. Don't worry the wedding isn't until 2 months. Ahem what about you LLoyd and Sheena? Kratos ask. Were going to go try and find out more about Alex right Sheena. Lloyd siad looking at Sheena. Really LLoyd? Yeah he said hugging her. Then please allow me to join your quest. Kratos said. What NO. Raine said about to cry. PLEASE DON'T LEAVE ME. she said full of tears. She hugged him tightly. I'm never going to let you go. She said choking on tears. I promise that nothing will happen to me so please i need to do this. Ok. She let him go and stop crying. They all load there Rhieards and left after a few minutes**


	3. Max Tyrona

**So sorry JKaitz but I haven't been around friend lately cause I went to SAC but I'm out now and when I'm with Friend they help me do thing right so this will be better. P.S. I said R&R any here you go**

**While flying over Symphonia Zelos said " Well we'd better be heading back Meltokio we have a lot of planing to do. Ok see you guys later then. Lloyd said. And Zelos and Collette flew off. **

**While flying Lloyd like Collette had gotten angel senses and heard a sream of pain coming from the ground. "Kratos do you hear that?"Lloyd ask. Yes someone in trouble I would assume. Come on we have to go see what it is. So they headed to the area around Lake Umacy. Look! Sheena cried. It's an Insect plant. We have to save that person. Lloyd said pointing to a person about to be eaten. One step ahead of you Lloyd. Kratos said in a defendsive position.**

**JUDGEMENT he yell with 40 beams of light coming down to the ground. 26/40 beams hit it. Insect plant: K.O. "Hey are you ok?" Sheena ask a 18 year old looking boy laying on the ground. Who- owww. Don't move. Kratos said. ...Revitalize and it heal him completely. Thank you um? Kratos, this is Sheena, my daughter in law, and my son Lloyd. Nice to meet you all my name is Max Tyrona. He said. "What the hell happen to you?" Sheena ask. **

**Well I was trying to get to the graveyard of wondering spirits or Ghost Valley to see my mom when I was attack by this monster I' only seen in a book and I'm still not quite strong. Max said kinda sadly. We'll help you Kratos said. I have someone to see there also by the wayhow did your mom die and what was her name? Kratos ask looking very serious." Her name was Sarah and she died in some exsphere thing about a key crest less one why do you ask?"Kratos:(just like Anna) Lloyd:(just like my mom) Well did your mom die as a monster? Lloyd and Kratosask in uinson. I don't remember but my dad will know plus you must all be tired from the way you look. Max said. Come to my home to rest and get answers from my father. Max said. "Are you sure it's ok Max?"Sheena ask. Yeah come on.**

**Me: Nice reviews please**

**Lloyd: yeah not like you at the top**

**Sheena: Lloyd his just trying to help**

**Kratos: yes Lloyd **

**Max: Anyway for Alex(the maker of this story he's not sure to put his real name)**

**Alex the summoner: Shut up and just take... I don't know a paper break**


	4. They arrive

**Huff...huff...huff finally we're here. Lloyd said tired as hell. Just like old **

**times hey Lloyd as ways to excited in the beginning. Kratos laughed a little. **

**Before we get to Luin I- You live in Luin man your lucky that place is so beatiful.Sheena said excited like Lloyd. Yes now let me finish my house is big because my dad is the mayor. Max said kinda embarrased. WOW your the son of a mayor. Lloyd said getting excited again. **

**Yeah but I don't like it. Why? Sheena ask. Because I can't go out without getting jump by a group of girls. Max said sadly. Well why is that bad? Kratos ask. Don't you teenagers love getting a lot of girls running to you? If they do then I'm must be an adult cause I use to but now I hate it, I can't even throw out the trash without being attack so please hide me. Lloyd:... I know switch clothes with me cause I just realized that you kinda look like me. That a great idea Lloyd. Sheena said. Are you sure Lloyd? Sure just tell me where your house is and i'll distract the girls. Ok my house is the biggest one you can't miss it. Max said pointing to a castle looking house made of wood. Ok lets do this.**

**Ok Lloyd you go this way. Right. And We'll go this way. ok go. OHHH MY GOD IT'S MAX! a girl said and before you knew girls came from all corner of the town. ahhh man YOU OWN ME BIG TIME DUDE! he said as be began running away. Come on Max. Kratos said as him and Sheena began running the short way to Max's house. Max...(I sure hope Lloyd will be alright). **

**few minutes later**

**Here we are. Excuse me but who are you? a butler looking man ask them. Jenkis it me Max in disguise. Ohhhh master Max please come in by the way where did you get those clothes? he ask. From a friend that will be coming in wearing my clothes so let him in 'k. Yes master Max. Maxwell? Maxwell is that you? Yes dad and i said just call me Max 'k. Hmm Maxwe- Max who are these people? a strange man ask. Friend who save me while I was going to see mom, you see I was attack by a monster and- Monster...Max are you hurt? that's it I'm sending guards with you next time Ma-NO I'V BEEN TRAINING DAD AND I'M GETTING STRONGER SO JUST LET ME DO THIS BY MYSELF. Ok son...but...what are you wearing? then just as on cue. QUICK LOCK THE DOOR LOCK THE DOOR! Lloyd said running with all his clothes rip half off. Yes sir. Jenkins said letting him in. Lloyd...are ...you...ok? Sheena ask him in a state of shock. Yeah...huff...I...huff...just...huff...need to...huff rest a little.**

**Well why don't we get you some new clothes and why don't you all stay here tonight by the way I haven't rightly introdued myself. my name is- Mark Tyrona the respected mayor of Luin. A strange but familar to Lloyd and Sheena voice said. Show yourself...Alex.Lloyd and Sheena said in unison. So you do remember me and you Kratos are here too. Kratos?...Alex know you? of coruse me no's me...HE'S THE SERAPHIM WHO KILL MY FAMILY. Kratos is that true? Lloyd ask his father. Kratos:... **

**Yes it true and because of him i thought my whole family was dead but he saved She-STOP SHE DOESN'T NEDD TO KNOW YET. Kratos sream. Fine but she will know soon. and he dissapeared. **

**Well you must all be tired I'll tell Jenkins to get your rooms ready. Mark said. Please just show me any room i want to be alone. Kratos said. And I just wan't to take a hot bath.Sheena add. But Kratos i want to train with you. Hey Lloyd how about me? Max said. I wanted to train too. Sure owww just let me rest a little bit. Ok**

**Alex: Review or I'll summon my sommon spirit on you**

**Alex the Summoner: Now Alex your based on me so be nice.(so we'll get nice reviews)**

**Sheena: Yeah Aleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeex yo-**

**Alex Shut up woman and go take you bath**

**Sheena: What ohhh it's on now **

**Lloyd and Kratos: This could take awhile**

**Alex the summoner: Tell me about it**


	5. The Flashbacks

**Sorry but thanks for the reviews.**

**Sheelloydloveralltheway: good guess but don't tell anyone.**

**Eden Raid: Ok I'll try and thanks I'm working hard on it.**

**Cilestial: It alright but what do you mean the SheeLloyd pairing is wierd almost everyone does it.**

**Now to begain hope you like **

**Lloyd this way it's this way. Max said excited. Ok while Sheena is taking a bath and Kratos is being well...Kratos we can Train. Lloyd said ready after being chase by a group of girls. Yeah this is my special training ground I trianed with when I was younger...now LETS GO.**

**Battle.**

**Alex: Don't hold back.**

**Lloyd: You know I won't **

**Max: Hp:10,000 Tp:999 Lloyd: Hp:100,000 Tp:10,000**

**Max ran up to Lloyd and yelled"SPECIAL MOVE DOUBLE ATTACK" then two Maxs appear and began hitting Lloyd with the Excaliber. Lloyd scream in pain and then jump out of the way and began chanting"cast your purifing light upon this corrupt soul, REST IN PEACE SINNER. JUDGEMENT. The Maxs began running to him but before he could hit Lloyd 40 beams of light came from the skies. OH NO. The Maxs yelled in unison and 26/40 beams hit him. Max:KO **

**Lloyd: Heh heh sorry to be so hard on you.**

**Gald:110,000 Exr:10,000**

**MAX...MAX...Lloyd yelled. sigh I know! Max your a girl is about to have sex with your body. WHAT OHHH HELL NO. Max screamed mad and scared at the same time. I knew that work. Lloyd said laughing a little. Lloyd that hurt...what the hell kind of fucking attack was that? Hey you don't have to cuss me out for it but that was an angel attack called Judgement and I want to ask you that same thing what was that attack you did on me and what kind of weapon were you using. Oh that was my self taught attack call Double attack. It's where your body spilts your spirit but you both attack and do physical damage. And the sword was the legendary Excaliber, I won it at a colosium at Meltokio. Max said proudly. WOW. Yeah...owwww can i go in an get some rest Lloyd? Sure.**

**To Kratos' room**

**Alex brought back a sin I wish to atone for...but it can't be help. At that time I did feel guilty at the time but also happy for what i did...FLASHBACK.**

**Yuan: Just give up old man. Yggdrasil: Yes make this easer on yourself and die. /Alex's dad: Never I must protect my family from you angels...hey where is your third seraphim/Young Alex: Daaaaad...Heeeeelp...meeeeee...AHHHHHHhhhhhhhh the screams got smaller. Ad(Alex's dad): Nooooooooo. In theathall'a(sorry forgot how to spell it and my friend has the game) Ya(Young Alex): Hey let me go...I'll have you know that i'm 7 years old now. Kratos(surprised huh): Shhhh you learned how to summon today correct, well make a pact with every summon spirit and something good will happen, and if they are already pact cancel it k. Ya: why are you helping me? Kratos:...thinking(Cause you remind me of my son that I lost) then he flew off. Ya: I swear that I will make those pacts and get revenge for Dad and Sheena.**

**I must find away to tell her. Kratos thought.**

**Meanwhile with Sheena**

**Ahhhhh Sheena sigh. It feels so good to be in a nice hot tube after a while. now to think about my past. Lets see before Grandpa found me...FLASHBACK**

**: Young girl wake up now. Young Sheena: huh who are you/Kratos(she just doesn't know): a playmate. Ys: WOW are you going to play with me cause it my birthday...I'm 4 now. : (she's so young) hey do you like to fly?. Ys: ohhhhhhhhh yes please let's go flying. : hop on my back. And they flew to the Garguarcgio(sorry) Forest**

**Minutes later**

**Ys: WOW THAT WAS FUN LET'S DO IT AGAIN HUH PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE. : No cause you're getting sleepy right. No I'm- Right...his eyes turn red. Ys: I am sleepy yaaaaawn good night.**

**: Humph then he flew off.**

**Next morning**

**Ys: Sniff sob WAAAAAAAAAH. I'm sob hungry and sob i'm coo...cooo...cold And as if on cue a man came into sight. Chief of Mizuho: There there don't cry you can come home with me...come on. And they left. **

**Back to reality**

**I had a great family...Sheena sat there thinking intil...BATHROOM I NEED TO PEE! It was Lloyd. As soon as he got done Lloyd look at Sheena's naked body. LLOYD I WOULD SLAP YOU RIGHT NOW BUT I...I...and she kissed him. Lloyd came out of his of sense and kissed her back. She ask him to get and the tub with her. As she pull off his shirt then his pants the... you know the rest. soon the mood was set and they got out of the tub, went to Lloyd room and began having sex. Lloyd put his...**

**Sorry but I'm not going to put what happens. If you eant to know then e-mail me for the secret version but until then review**

**P.S. Sorry i was gone for so long I had a wedding and a birthday party to plan(my little brother my birthday is 10/02 so wish happy birthday for me**


	6. Kratos to the rescueagain

**Hey thanks for the review(yes one review).**

**CW: Thanks you. Yep now I'm 14 And sorry I just like bold point. Oh well Thanks for saying the story is better. P.S. sorry I've been gone so long just been busy with Football and Pre-ap Math, Reading and Science so you could just say I'm being taking advantage of from school. **

**Well now to began...**

**That morning **

**Lloyd had forgot that Sheena had sleep with him and forgot she was lying in his arms. "Sheena wake up!" yaaaaawn 10 more mintues Lloyd...wait LLOYD! Yes Sheena remember last night when we... you know? ohhhhhh. Sheena said getting up naked. Well we better be getting down stairs to See Max, Kratos, and Mark. Sheena said putting on her " You look great" suit to look fancy. Yeah Lloyd said putting on his "Nobleman" suit.**

**Downstairs**

**Kratos...Kraaaaaaaatoooooooooooos. Max said snapping at Kratos. oh I'm sorry just thinking. Kratos said. Well are you going to finish that? No take it. Kratos said moving his plate to Max. Thanks**

**Then Lloyd and Sheena came running down the stairs.**

**You two sure are late. Max said eating a pancake. What were you two doing last night? Max said glaning at then with a supicous look. Well...we... just...MIND YOU OWN BUSSINESS. Lloyd and Sheena yell in unison. Ok ok. Sorry you must forgive my son he may be 18 put still acts like a child. Mark said. So where do you plan to go today? Mark ask. Well first we want to ask you sometime. Lloyd said. How did you...wife die Kratos finish. Well I don't like to talk about it but you see she...**

**Flashback...**

**Mark: Stop let her go and you can have my son Max(Mark was a swordsman just like Kratos). Forcystus: You son will be the next human to join the desians. And well let your wife go. Then he turn aroung to a desian soldier a snapped. Sarah/Max's mom Mark wife: No don't do it it a- before she could finish(she had a exsphere without a keycrest on it) her exsphere was rip off from her hand a she was trown to the ground. Mark: SARAH SARAH! he runs to her. Sarah: NOO...YOU MUST...STOP...AND KILL ME...! Mark: Why then she turned into an Exbelua. What...what the hell happen to you Sarah? Sarah/Exbelua: Please kill me you must then she began hitting him. Mark:No...Dammit I won't fucking kill you...I love you. Exbelua: I love you to and that why I want you to kill me...please do it for our son. Mark was now crying a river then he stab her heart with his sword. Exbelua: Thank you now go get Max back. Mark: Yes I'll get him back for you and will revenge you.**

**Back to reality.**

**I was right. Kratos said standing up. Did you know someone call Anna Aurion? Kratos ask. Hmm yes a girl with brown hair, wears close like you but green, and always smile even in the human ranch she was put in. You...know my mom? Lloyd ask. Yes and she is in Death Valley where I was going to see my mom you see spirits that still have something to do or wait for. Max said. How do you know Max? Lloyd ask. Because I've seen my mom before talking to Anna. Please show us where this Death Valley is Max. Kratos said. Ok but we should buy some Holy bottles first. Max said. Fine but we must send either Kratos or Sheena cause those girl might think that might think that I'm Max again and Max just can't go. Lloyd said with a frighten look on his face. I'll go. Sheena said. OK but be careful Alex might appear at anytime. Yeah I will.**

**Sheena walked out the house and began walking to the store when a girl near came up to her and ask "Hey did you just come out of Max's house?" Yes why? WHAT 10 girls scream in unison. Are you is girlfriend? Have you hade sex with him? Have you seen him naked? Have you played the "find out game" with him(a game where you bet money to see what color bra or panties the girls wearing)? WHAT NO OF COUARE NOT I'M ALREADY MARRIED! Sheena yell slighty mad. WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT! SO YOUR CHEATING ON YOU MAN. What no I just visiting him. Ohhhhhhhh...well...COULD YOU GET ME IN HIS HOUSE? NO ME. NO ME. BITCH I SAID ME. HELL NO I SAID ME. Then they all began fight even Sheena got in the crossfire. AHHHH I SUMMON THEE COME ORIGIN. What is it pact-maker? but he learn soon as he saw the fight. Ohhhh..."RAMESH" he yell and the triangle appear and began hitting the girls. AHHHHHHHH they all got knock out. Thank you Origin. Sheena said. You're welcome pact-maker. Then he dissappear.**

**Sheena ran into the store and all the guys began looking at her. She hurry to the counter. ammmmm excuse me but I need 30 Holy bottles do you have any? An extremely ugly man turn around then eyed her breast and said I'll give them to you for free for a kiss you sexy thing you. Shenna's eyes were now on fire and she said how 'bout you give them to me for free for a slap. What...no...fine 6000 gald. Ok here you go 6000 with an add 4000 keep it and by yourself a makeover or something. Then she left. As she walked out the store she was attack by a magic attack. "So shopping well you should have been shopping for your life". Alex said hold a sword. Alex what do you want? I want to kill you Sheena. Battle.**

**Alex: Now I going to kill you Sheena Kotomari**

**Sheena: My last name is not Kotomari**

**Alex: Hp:100,000 Tp:10,000**

**Alex began chanting great runner of the land...I summon thee come Dash while Sheena was chanting ancient ruler of the element...I summon thee come Maxwell. A nine tale fox like Verius appear a began going around in a circle around Sheena but attacking her at the same time while Maxwell was using Meteor storm 13/18 Meteors hit Alex. The attack Alex sent was to much for Sheena. Screen wipe off**

**Now you die here Sheena. Alex said as a transperent sword with a moon and a sun at the side and a fist and a foot inside the fist appear in his hands. He began walking to her when once again Kratos flew down and save her again. "Dammit Kratos why do you keep getting in my way?" Alex ask. For certain reasons but I have something to tell you. Kratos said picking up Sheena. Come to Death Valley to fight Sheena and I won't get in the way. Fine. And he warped away. Humph maybe Sheena can handle herself there. Then he warp off.**

**Please reveiw cause the next chapter may be the last or not we'll see depend on the reviews **


	7. The truth about everthing

**CW: Thanks Cw. oh well look like you've been my only fan anyway yeah I like your sequel. thanks for telling me that the stroy got better review like that make it worthwhile to write**

**Now let begen shall we...**

**Sheena had just woken't up and saw Lloyd sitting in a chair right next to her bed. Lloyd...Lloyd wake up. ...Huh, what Ohhh you're finally awake Sheena...good. What do you mean finally? Well you've been asleep for four days, Alex must have hit you hard? Yeah he did...so when are we going to leave? As soon as you want to Sheena. Then lets go now I'm sure you want to see your mother, right? Well... yeah but what about you, are you sure your ready to leave? Yeah lets go**

**Minutes later**

**Sheena you're finally awake. Max said. Yeah so are you ready to leave? Sheena ask. Yeah but are you- Yes I'm sure I want to go now. Sheena said a little mad. How about you Kratos? ... Kratos...KRAAAAAATOS. Huh oh yes I'm ready just thinking about something. Kratos you've been like that for day are you alright? Mark/Max's dad ask. Yes let just go. Well see you later dad I promise I'll be back in three days at the least. Alright be careful out there k. Ok bye dad. Max said. Bye ohhh and run. Why? Then out of a sudden 50 girls pop out of the bushes and began running to them. NOOOOOOOO RUN GUYS! I'll get us out of this. Kratos said. Just as the girls were about to tackle them Kratos said "too slow" and teleported Himself and the other out of there a the town's gate. Kratos how did you do that? Max ask surprise. I'll tell once we reach out destination. Man tell me now pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaase. (Max kept saying please till they reach Death Valley). **

**Wait what was I saying please about again I can't remember. GAODAMN IT KRATOS I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE I'M GOING TO TELL HIM. Humph fine. Well max you know that attack I use on you in that fight we had? Yeah. Well that was an angel skill which mean only angels-(feather began coming from the ground under Lloyd) can you that attack like FLASH(Lloyd angel wings appear) me. whoa...Lloyd your an...Angel! Yep but Kratos is one to...that how he was able to use that move. WOW...how how how did you become a angel Lloyd? Well that I can't tell you cause I went on a quest to stop it, and Kratos I'm not sure I guees the samething. Ok so where should we go first. Well my mom-Wait I have an idea. Kratos said. Well you didn't have to inturrept me. Max said upset. Well I think that Lloyd and I should go that direction, Max should be feeling his mothers spirit connect to him so he should go the way it tell him, and Sheena do you fell something calling you? What...how there...show yourself...Come...to...you WHERE ARE YOU?Sheena sreamed at nothing. Sheena are you ok. Lloyd ask. Lloyd I must go that way. What...why? Someone is calling me so we must split up. Fine here take this. Recived 8 Holy bottles. Ok let go.**

**Kratos and Lloyd**

**Kratos why did you pick to go this way. Oh come on Lloyd you must feel Anna's presence this way. Well yeah but why did we split up couldn't we have gone one by one? I guess but what if they wanted privacy with there spirit? Well I guess your right. Yes I am now I feel Anna getting closer So let fly now. Right. Lloyd and Kratos flew for 3 minutes till they rich a stone like the Stone of power that held Maxwell. Kratos something isn't right I feel like something about to happen. Yes so do I. Then out of nowhere the Skull Dancer appear but he was red. You see loved one, fight me. Battle**

**Power Skull Dancer: Hp:1000,000Tp:999,999**

**Lloyd ran up to him and attack with a rising falcon while Kratos was chanting, Oh purirfing light cast you light upon this corrupt soul...rese in peace sinners, JUGDEMENT. 28/40 beams and took out 1000 damage. Kratos you turn I want to try a new attack I'v been praticing. Right, Hell pyre. Lloyd jump back and began chanting(an attack I made up) "great angels come before me and aid me in battle"...ANGEL ARMY. Suddunly A fleet of angels about 40 appear. Lloyd yell "ATTACK" then all the angel rush toward the Skull dancer and began attacking him. 999,999 damage was taken and the Skull dancer was almost defeated but something was wrong it wasn't attacking back. Then Kratos ran up yo it and yelled "Take this...double attack. Two Kratos appear and began attack him then they both yell Jugdement. 46/80 bams attack it and it yell strong one good but live through on attacks. Then it die but the Angel army appear, then double, that shot out jugdement beam while flying toward them. Whoa...KRATOS. Lloyd ran over to him and said Kratos use all your mana on(another made up attack)an Angelic gaurdian. Right. They both got in a defense state and yelled "ANGELIC GAURDIAN". The force field lasted for awhile but then broke severely hurting Lloyd and Kratos. Battle: Draw.**

**Lloyd and Kratos laid there not moving and barly breathing until Anna's spirit appear. NOOOOOOOO! Anna yelled. Kratos, Lloyd...fine guess I have to do it. Martel lend me the power of the Kharlan tree, revive these poor souls and sarcifice my spirit. Lloyd and Kratos rose to there feet to see Anna. MOM. Lloyd yelled running to hug he but feel through her to the ground.(cause she was a spirit) Anna? Kratos. Kratos began crying Anna it good to see you again. Yes you to so that must mean this is Lloyd. Yep yep I'm your son. Good to see you...I see you have my brown hair but Kratos' looks. hehehe. Yeah. Well I-So began to rise. Wait Anna where are you going? Kratos ask. You were about to die so I gave this up for you two. NOOOOOOOOOO MOM THIS IS THE ONLY TIME I'VE SEEN YOU I WANT TO SEE YOU MORE. I'm soory Lloyd but I'll be in you sleep and your heart. Then a giant flash happen and she was gone. Anna. Kratos wispear. Come on Lloyd lets go. O...o...ok.**

**Max**

**Max ran down an empty path that use all eight holy bottles. This...is...the...way...I...went...to...see...my...mom. Max said breathing hard. Max continue to run till he saw a stone like the one Kratos and Lloyd saw. What this wasn't here last time? Max said feeling that something was wrong. The stone began cracking then...BOOM it exploded and Sarah/Max's mom cme out holding her strongest axe. Mom...mom is that you. She raise her axe that said DIE. Battle**

**Max: Mom what are you doing I'm you son**

**Sarah: DIE,DIE,DIE,DIE her head began spinning.**

**Sarah Tyrona: Hp:1,000,000 Tp:000,000 **

**Sarah began running to Max. Enternal Damnation. She yell as she attack Max. Arrrrrgh, dammit. I'm so sorry mom DOUBLE ATTACK two Maxs appear and both began attacking her. NOOOO I'm...Ma...Max I'm so sorr- She was cut off when all her armor dissappear. And she was weearing clothes like Kratos but yellow and her weapon change to a staff. What! She raise her staff and began chanting" Ultimate power grand me thy streng...METEOR STORM. NOOOOO! Max scream putting up a guardian that didn't work at all, AHHHHHHHH, Max barly rose to his feet. Mom you must stop he said coughing blood. Max Max dearie I'm sorry...YOU MUST FORGIVE MEEEEEE. She sream transforming to a Exbuela. noooo...NOOOOOOO Max yelled running for her. Here I go...Qartriplacat four Maxs appear and each began chanting " secrect spell of the heart gather all my love, and hate and send it as an attack...EMOTIONAL STRENGHT. Suddenly all of Maxs memorys passed through her and then she sreamed out and pain. All the Maxs stood there then said, can't take it DIE then like ten sword had just cut through her she was cut to pieces. Sarah Tyrona: K.O.**

**Max fell to his knees crying " happy I kill my Mom". Then sudden a voice said " Yes but you set me free from my curse. Mo...mo...MOM. Max got up to his feet and stop crying, your alive? No you kill me but set me free from a curse, you see a man named Alex came her to seal me so you would go to another spirit and if you went here first you'd have to fight me. I know Alex he's Sheena enemy...mom I have to go I think my friends life is in jerpordy. Ok well take his locket. She threw a locket at him that had a family pic and a picture of her with Max. She began to float away like Anna. Mom where are you going? you kill me remember but don't worry that locket has some of my spirit in it so you can talk to me when to pray or if you hang it over your head when you sleep, Bye Max...FLASH she dissappear. Thank you mom now to go see Sheena. Acuried: Locket of dreams**

**Sheena **

**Sheena ran down a path with skull on it and then she use all 8 of her holy bottles. Who's calling me...I must know? Sheena came to a chapel and then realized that someone was there. Show yourself you bastard. then the the Skull dancer came out but it was green. "Surprise if you deafet me...now fight-**

**NO I'M KILLING SHEENA. Alex said as he jump ot of the chapel and kill the Skull dancer with one blow with a special sword with a cresent moon on one side, a sun on the other, and at the point he hold it was a fist with a foot inside of it. Alex how did you do that. All will be reveal after the fight. BATTLE.**

**Sheena: Why do you do this?**

**Alex: I'll tell you if you live!**

**Alex Kotamari Hp: 1,000,000 Tp: 900,000 Sheena F. Hp: 1,000,000 Tp: 1,000,000**

**Alex ran up to Sheena and attacked her. SUMMONER'S STAB. He yell as he attack her with a powerful blow. DAMMIT WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT? My strongest attack. Alex you seem diffent your not as hostile as before. SHUT UP! He said as he began to run to her again. Got you Alex. Sheena jumped up and attack. Cyclone seal. WHAT ARRRRGGGHHHH DAMMIT. Well well you temporaily let your guard down. SHUT UP. He sream as he try to slash her again. She jump out of the way. OVERLIMITSheena. Ancient ruler of the elements, I summon thee come Maxwell. Think you going to live thru this? He said attacking Alex. DAM...MIT. before he could get out he heard Sheena casting another summon. I summon thee come Origen. Reseeh. Origen yelled. Dammit how can I be losing. Now finishing attack. Disciple of everlasting ice...Hammer of godly thunder...Servent of mother earth...Envoy from the dark aybis I command thee gatherest before and unleash thine power. The Mana Cannon appear in Sheena hand very big(Apprently she's been praticing). Bye bye Alex. Sheena winked at him, ARRRRRRRR. ECLIPSE. Alex sreamed then the giant dragon appear and shot a a mana cannon in his hand. HAAAAAAAA. He shot out a Mana cannon attack to. BOOM both attack were eaqul but Alex's then started pushing Sheena's. No. Then the rest of the summon spirits appear and put there power into her. PACT-MAKER GIVE IT ALL YOU'VE GOT. Origen? Yes now focus on the battle. Her Mana cannon pushed Alex's back to him. NNNN...OOOOOO TO...POWERFUL. Alex: K.O.**

**Sheena walked up to Alex lying on the ground. Well...huff... what are you waiting...huff...for. He cough blood. NO...UNDINE! Yes Pact-Maker? Heal him. As you wish. She made a ball of water fall on him, then dissappear. Sheena why...did you heal me. Cause I still have many questions to ask you. Who are you really? That will be anwser by us. A ghost man and woman appear. The chapel Alex was in began to glow, then a flash reveal to ghost there. Sheena you've grown so much since you were a child. The woman said. Yes and you look just like your mother. The man said. Who are you...you seem so familar. They should Sheena there your real parents. Alex said walking up to her then hugging her. And I'm your brother. Wait, whao, whao, whao, What...Then why were you trying to kill me? Because I thought that when our parents die that you died to then I found out that you were alive and never even thought of finding me the whole 14, years. Oh and now that we've seen you we can finally rest in peace. Her mother said as her and her father began floating up. Wait where are you going? Well we need to stay here for a reason and that was to see that you or Alex were safe. Ohhhh. Good bye daughter and son. then they dissappear.**

**SHEENA. Said Lloyd flying down with Kratos and Max being carried by Kratos. Lloyd drew his sword at Alex and push Sheena away. Did he hurt you ? if he touch you then I kill- your own brother-in-law...no I don't think so. What? sigh let explain on the way to drop off Max. I concurr. Kratos said. fine**

**Luin**

**So our adventure over well be sure to come back a visit me guys 'k? Sure. Then Max went inside. So are you going home Kratos? Sheena ask. Yes I'm sure Raine is worried about me. Ok bye Kratos. So what about you Alex you got anywhere to stay? Lloyd ask. No I guess I'll just continue to drift from place to place. None sense.Sheena said you can come live with Lloyd and I.Areyou sure...I mean what about Lloyd. It's fine by me as long as you help with everything around the house 'k? Yeah so Lloyd, Sheena, and Alex flew to there Lloyd and Sheena's new home.**

**So that it...unless you stay around to hear about he seqeul next chapter so review anyway if you want to.**


	8. upcoming

Hey everybody I'm sorry I've been gone for so long but I've been sick, had a school project to do, and was having trouble with my love life(so what if I'm 14 i can't have a love live) but this chapter is just telling about upcoming story I'm thinking of submiting and about what they'll be about so enjoy...

**A summoner's quest**

Alex your leaving but it only been a month.

Sheena said sadly to her brother Alex about to leave.

Yes dearest sister but I leave you three gives.

**Friends or Foes?**

Who are you? Lloyd ask two teens about his age. I'm traveling with my girlfriend here Natasha. Hello said a beautiful girl standing beside the boy And my name is Kris, we're adventurers just traveling the world. Well how would you like to join me and my wife Sheena? You seem friendly. Thats a great idea Kris. Said Natasha. Fine anything for you baby.

**What if Lloyd was the chosen...**

Lloyd Irving wake up! ... LLOYD! ZZZ bang, oww. How do you manage to sleep standing? Raine ask. Oh Professer Sage...err is class over. Sigh how about someone else anwser the question...Genis how about you. Yes Raine. Genis said rising. blah blah blah you know what he says...we'll just skip over to the oracle part

W-what that? Collette ask. It the...! Settle down childen I going to check on the chapel. Professer I come with you. No Lloyd if it the Oracle the priest will come to assist you in battle. Dammit...fine.

So what do you think you really don't have to review but I would like to know what you think of the new stories and to all off u who were friends to the end i hope you like my different stories to.

Sincerely, Alex The Summoner


End file.
